


Belleza y Poder

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers





	

\- ¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué razón vas a darme para rechazarme?  
\- Es tu cara…  
\- ¿Cómo?

Alessandro se quedó perplejo ante esa respuesta… ¿tan horrible era?  
No esperaba una respuesta tan directa como esa… y… extraña…

\- ¿Mi cara? – Comentó el italiano aún creyendo haber oído mal. Afrodita asintió suspirando antes de continuar hablando.  
\- No me gusta mucho tu rostro…  
\- Pero… ¿por qué?, ¿qué tiene mi rostro que…?  
\- Está lleno de odio… - le habló claramente el aspirante a la armadura de piscis. – Eres una persona que se le nota el resentimiento en la cara…  
\- ¡YO NO SOY UN MALDITO RESENTIDO!... ¡Y NO SE ME NOTA EN LA CARA!  
\- …Y en la voz…  
\- ¡ARGGH!... – El aspirante a la armadura de cáncer lanzó unas rosas que tenía en las manos hacia el piso, pisándolas hasta destruirlas. - ¡Jamás había escuchado una razón mas absurda!  
\- No sé qué es lo que esperabas escuchar. – Le respondió Afrodita tranquilo observando las rosas en el piso, para luego decidirse a darle la espalda a su interlocutor. – Eres un niño que aún no desarrolla tolerancia a la frustración…  
\- ¡Yo no soy un maldito niño!... ¡Odio a los niños!...¡NO ME DES LA ESPALDA CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO!  
\- Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar Alessandro.  
\- ¡Afrodita!... ¡AFRODITA VEN ACÁ NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO!... ¡Nadie me deja hablando solo!... Argh…

El chico de cabellos azules alborotados dejó caer su puño contra el suelo resquebrajando parte de las piedras que había en él. Éste maldito niño bonito como le sacaba de sus casillas en más de un sentido. Para nadie era secreto que él, era el hombre más hermoso en todo el santuario desde el mismo momento en que lo había pisado…   
Ambos chicos, estaban entrenando por no cualquier cosa, si no un reto máximo, conseguir una de las doce armaduras de oro y convertirse en un defensor directo de la Diosa Athena. Sin embargo y a pesar de que los entrenamientos eran rudos y rigurosos, todavía quedaba algo de tiempo para que los diferentes aspirantes venidos desde diferentes lugares del mundo pudiesen intercambiar palabras…  
Alessandro había querido intercambiar mucho más que eso con el suizo apenas lo había observado. Al notar que el resto del santuario también se mostraba embobecido por su belleza, el italiano decidió proponerse una meta más. Además de convertirse en el caballero dorado más poderoso, también conseguiría tener al ser más hermoso que existiese en toda Grecia, donde se encontraban.

Sin embargo, ese caballero no había si no esquivado todas sus directas olímpicamente. Alessandro no era un hombre detallista ni atento y sin embargo, se había tomado la molestia de averiguar que a ese mariconcito bonito le encantaban las rosas rojas y blancas y mas de una vez le había enviado ramos y ramos que parecían no llegar a su destino o si llegaban, debían haber sido igualmente ignorados, pues jamás había recibido ni agradecimiento alguno ni comentario siquiera. Hasta aquella tarde en que finalmente había decidido confrontar las cosas directamente y decirle a Afrodita que debía ser su pareja. QUE DEBIA SERLO.

\- Si estás junto a mí, no tendrás por qué entrenar más, yo puedo cuidar muy bien de nosotros dos. Nadie nos alzará un puño.  
\- Ja… - Mofó Afrodita. – Jamás he necesitado que nadie me proteja, eso es denigrarme como caballero.  
\- No es lo que he querido decir… Afrodita… solo quiero que…  
\- Yo sé lo que quieres, amigo. Y no creas que eres el único que me ha buscado tan seriamente, pero yo estoy fuera de alcance, más aún de una persona como tú… -

Eso, eso era lo que le había dicho y que aún más le había sacado la piedra.  
“MAS AUN DE UNA PERSONA COMO TÚ”  
¿Que coño se creía ese desgraciado de mierda?, pero peor aún, ¿qué coño creía que era él?

Ya vería… ya notaría que se encontraba con el caballero más poderoso y mas temible que existiese en el santuario, ya le demostraría que era algo mas que un simple aspirante y algún día temeroso, agradecido y asustado le imploraría que le permitiese estar a su lado para complacerlo.   
Ya el italiano se había cansado de las rosas, ese no era su estilo la verdad…

\- La belleza hay que saberla reflejar… lucir… tú eres un ser demasiado ordinario, agresivo… maltratado… jamás podrías combinar con alguien como yo…  
\- No sabes lo que dices caballero… la belleza sin poder no es absolutamente nada… y algún día, cuando pierdas eso único que tienes o te des cuenta de mis palabras vas a venir llorando a pedirme disculpas.  
Afrodita se río.  
\- Eres tan romántico que casi me convences – Le había dicho el cabellos celestes con sarcasmo, dándole la espalda.

Todo eso había hablado esa tarde. Y ahora el hombre de cabellos azules oscuros, miraba al otro chico alejarse con ese rostro (en efecto) lleno de odio y resentimiento.

\- Algún día vas a darte cuenta Afrodita… Algún día… - Se repetía para si mismo. – Te darás cuenta de que yo soy el que tiene el poder…  
Levantó la mirada para verlo distanciarse cada vez más y más.  
\- No dejaré que ningún otro rostro que no sea el mío te guste Afrodita. – Su imagen se volvía cada vez mas pequeña en la medida en que se separaban más. – Algún día tendrás que venir conmigo, así tenga que quitarme el rostro… y ponerme una máscara…

 

Comenzaron a oírse gritos, mujeres desesperadas.  
Alguien había encontrado un muerto… otro cadáver más…  
\- ¡¿Quién?!...¡¿Quién ha sido?!  
\- ¡Otra vez!... ¡Ha pasado lo mismo! ¡Le han quitado el rostro!

Los gritos y los reclamos dolidos seguían escuchándose…  
…Ya no era primera vez que esto ocurría. Los aldeanos se preocupaban ante esta repentina masacre iniciada apenas pocos días antes…  
\- ¿Por qué les arrancan los rostros?, ¿Por qué es lo mismo cada vez?  
\- Yo creo que es alguien de una secta satánica…  
\- …Baja la voz, yo pienso que el patriarca está involucrado en esto…  
\- ¡Tenemos un asesino en serie en el santuario!  
\- ¡El caballero de piscis no va a permitir que esto siga sucediendo!  
\- ¡El caballero de piscis es otro bárbaro asesino esbirro del patriarca! ¡Cuidado y si no es él el que hace todo esto!  
\- ¿Cómo va a ser Afrodita?... ¿Acaso no sabías que él estaba saliendo con este chico?  
\- …y con los otros también…  
\- ¿Lo ven?... ¡Como los asesinos en serie!... ¡Mata a todas sus parejas!  
\- No lo creo… se le ha visto muy dolido cada vez que algo como esto ocurre, ya hasta se ha negado a salir con nadie más…  
\- Claro… tendrá que disimular…  
\- Algo feo está pasando aquí… algo feo que no me gusta nada y…  
\- ¿Qué hacen todos reunidos aquí? – Una voz tétrica irrumpió en el lugar y los pobladores voltearon repentinamente aterrados.

Allí en la entrada de aquel hogar, una figura sombría les miraba directamente vistiendo una inconfundible armadura.  
\- ¡Caballero!... ¡Caballero Dorado!... ¡Algo terrible ha sucedido!, ¡un asesinato! – Habló asustada una de las mujeres acercándose al caballero intentando conducirlo hacia donde estaba el cadáver.  
\- ¿Hay testigos? – Fue la primera pregunta del caballero.  
La primera rara pregunta de aquel caballero…  
\- ¡No!... ¡Nadie ha visto nada pero…!  
\- ¿Entonces como podemos decir que fue un asesinato? – Aseguró el hombre con propiedad sin dar mayor importancia. Se acercó hasta aquel cadáver...  
La dermis de su rostro había sido completamente arrancada y su rostro se encontraba a carne y músculos vivos.  
\- Es el mismo modos operandi – Aseguró un hombre hablando mas calmadamente que la mujer. – Ya ha habido varias víctimas en todo el santuario…  
\- Entierren este cuerpo señores, no hay que crear mas pánico del que ya hay por nuestras tierras. – Habló lentamente el caballero. – Yo me ocuparé de este asunto…  
\- ¡Ohh mil gracias señor caballero!... ¡Usted no sabe cuan agradecidos estamos de esto!... ¡Pensábamos decirle al mismísimo patriarca sobre esto y…!  
\- ¡NO HAY NECESIDAD DE DECIRLE A MAS NADIE SOBRE ESTO! – Habló grosero y tajante aquel hombre. - ¡YA HE DICHO QUE YO MISMO ME HARÉ CARGO DEL ASUNTO!... ¡AHORA REGRESEN A LOS SUYOS PROPIOS Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!  
Sin más nada que decir o que gritar. Aquel caballero se dio media vuelta dejando sacudir por el movimiento y el aire una fina capa que cubría la parte trasera de su armadura. El aldeano tomó a la mujer por los brazos, abrazándola, protegiéndola y calmándola ante semejante… regaño / amenaza…  
Sintiéndose completamente paranoicos y desconfiados… no sabiendo aún si podían confiar entre sus propios vecinos entre los cuales se escondía un asesino, o en sus propios defensores quienes lucían rígidos, amenazantes y… (los Dioses les perdonasen…) con cierto olor a traición…

 

Afrodita salió fuera de su templo al haber sentido una presencia extraña.  
Su rostro seguía siendo inmensamente hermoso, pero a través de él, en la actualidad solo transmitía una inmensa y profunda amargura…  
Bajó la mirada y observó un ramo cubierto en papel completamente…

<>

El caballero de piscis había tenido una infinidad de admiradores, mas sin embargo, ahora sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían estas flores aun cubiertas en papel…  
Al único admirador que aún le seguía hasta esos tiempos, y que daba mayor prioridad a su belleza que a su salud y seguridad integral. La cual había sido más que amenazada, completamente destruida en sus pretendientes anteriores.

<>  
Pensó para sus adentros pensando en lo muy enamorado que debía estar ese hombre… o lo muy idiota que debía ser…

Sin embargo, se tomó la molestia de desenvolver el empaque y confirmar que en efecto era un ramo de flores… pero no de rosas como solía estar acostumbrado. Estas flores eran de un color amarillo intenso.

<>  
Decía una nota incluida que Afrodita tomó entre sus manos para comenzar a leerla.  
<>

Afrodita sonrió ante aquel comentario.  
Tal vez por la ironía de la situación… además de haber sido nombrado como la Diosa del amor y la belleza, ahora le comparaban con otro caso bastante equivalente. Sin embargo debió dejar de sonreír en cuanto continuó su lectura.  
<>

Era siempre tan cínico en su forma de expresarse.  
Nunca había sido un ser respetuoso del espacio privado y personal ni tampoco una persona con tacto y asertividad para decir las cosas, pero de cualquier manera, a Afrodita le parecía increíblemente sorprendente su intensa insistencia a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y los siniestros sucedidos a sus antiguos prospectos…  
Por eso no le sorprendía la arrogancia de éste caballero… en efecto, debía de tener mucho valor para seguir escribiendo. Y además de esa razón, Afrodita conocía la arrogancia como su mejor amiga, así que después de todo… tal vez tuviesen cosas en común…

Afrodita miró hacia el cielo bastante reflexivo, aunque algo sonriente.  
¿Será que debía otorgarle una oportunidad?

\- Creo que te he hecho perder la cabeza, Alessandro. – Dijo sonriente para si mismo.

 

Una de las noches siguientes. El caballero de la doceava casa decidió bajar hasta el extraño y lúgubre templo de cáncer, lugar que como a su mismo dueño, pocos les agradaba visitar. Sin embargo y como no era costumbre, el italiano salió a dar la bienvenida a su visita excepcional.  
\- Bienvenido… Afrodita. – Le dijo con una sonrisa engreída. El visitante alzó una ceja.  
\- ¿Cómo sabías que venía para acá? – Preguntó interesado.  
\- Oh ¡vamos!… sentí tu energía acercarse… supuse que vendrías a verme… ¿te gustaron las flores?  
Afrodita no estaba aún seguro de la forma en que aquel chico le hablaba pero en efecto había venido a hablar con él.  
\- Si… estaban hermosas…  
\- Como tú. – Respondió rápidamente el caballero, casi como si lo hubiese ensayado. Afrodita hizo el intento de sonreír, después de todo, hacía ya algún tiempo que nadie se atrevía a alabar su belleza por miedo a que pudiese ocurrirle algo.  
El suizo hizo una insinuación mirando hacia el templo.  
\- ¿No me invitarás a pasar?  
Eso si parecía tomar por sorpresa al caballero, quien cambió su postura.  
\- Está sucio. – Contestó al rato pero en seco el italiano.  
\- Eso es lo de menos… - dijo Afrodita comenzando a caminar.  
\- No quiero que entres. – Habló rudo y muy pausadamente, tanto que volvió a sorprender y dejar extrañado al caballero de Piscis, quien miró hacia abajo al sentir que éste otro le había tomado por el brazo. Alessandro se percató de lo raro de aquellas palabras y de aquel contacto, así que volvió a soltarle. – Si voy a tener algo con alguien tan hermoso… debe ser en un sitio igual de hermoso que lo es él…

Eso bateó la pelota en otra dirección…

\- ¿Tener algo? – Repitió Afrodita. - ¿Quién ha dicho que vine a tener algo contigo?  
\- Oh, no te aceleres tanto caballero. – Dijo Alessandro sonriendo. – No me refería a algo mas allá o a algo abusador, no me malinterpretes… simplemente pensé que venías a… formalizar…  
\- ¿Formalizar?... ¿Formalizar qué Alessandro?... ¡Cada vez actúas como una persona mas extraña!  
\- Oh si… tenías razón… he sido muy extraño… y resentido…

Afrodita se percató de ese tono tan susurrado y algo cínico con que dijo eso.  
No le agradaba… no le agradaba para nada…

\- Pienso que si has venido a verme. Es porque ya te has dado cuenta que nadie más va a poder ofrecerte lo que yo te ofrezco, Afrodita. – Dijo pacíficamente el caballero de Cáncer.  
El suizo bajó el rostro, entre molesto, triste y frustrado porque lamentablemente… aquel caballero tenía razón…  
\- Algo extraño está pasando Alessandro. Nadie se atreve ya si quiera a mirarme… nadie ya tiene la valentía suficiente como para hablarme viéndome a la cara… nadie, excepto tú…

Y en efecto… en ese instante, el italiano le veía a la cara de una manera terroríficamente perpleja. Manteniéndose absurdamente interesado.

\- Tal vez ya no tienen cara para verte jaja… - Se rió el caballero como si hablasen de un chiste de lo mas coloquial. Afrodita le miró asqueado.  
\- ¡No me parece que ese sea una broma acorde con una situación como ésta!. – Dijo con mucho temple.  
\- Perdón… perdón… - Dijo el otro sin nada de verdadero arrepentimiento. – Yo tan solo lo dije para… mm… aumentar el ánimo en ti…

Afrodita le veía extraño, mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
Esa cara… esa cara de enfermo y perverso no era nada normal… esa forma de mirar sin respetar aunque sea un poco disimulando… tomándole del brazo sin respetar el espacio personal…

\- ¿Y bien?... – Habló el italiano. - ¿Vamos a formalizar nuestro noviazgo?

Él sonreía…  
…Pero ese rostro no era normal…  
Afrodita insistía, esa cara no era normal…

\- No… -

La sonrisa del italiano se borró en seguida.

\- No sé por qué no te recordaba tal cual eras. – Agregó el pisciano confundido. – Pero ya recuerdo la razón exacta porque no acepté… tu rostro no me agrada para nada…

La ira y la molestia no se hizo esperar demasiado y como si de un niño malcriado se tratase. Alessandro comenzó a patalear, maldiciendo y soltando groserías.

\- ¡¿Por qué coño no te gusta mi maldito rostro ah?!... ¡ACASO PREFIERES A LOS MALDITOS DE CARA RASGADA QUE TE DEJARON AH?... ¡¿QUÉ NO LO VES AFRODITA?!  
\- ….Y tu voz tampoco es normal…  
\- ARGGHHH!!!!!!! – Pareció arderle aún más al caballero.  
\- No sé que vine a hacer aquí… - Dijo Afrodita más para si mismo que para el otro. – Tal vez después de todo, deba dejar mis votos para con Athena… pues ya no hay en la tierra quien valga la pena acompañar…  
\- …….!!!

Afrodita comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia su templo pero Deathmask se atravesó en medio del camino cubriendo el paso con sus brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Hacer los votos de castidad con Athena es paso sin marcha atrás!  
\- Lo sé…  
\- ¡NO DEBES HACER ESO!  
\- Creo que soy yo mismo quien elijo lo que debo hacer… Alessandro… - Dijo Afrodita apartándolo bruscamente de en medio.

El italiano le miró con sumo odio murmurando venenoso desde sus espaldas.  
\- Si te acercas si acaso un poco al templo de Athena, tu también te quedarás sin rostro para ofrecerle…  
Afrodita abrió los ojos, perplejo ante tan directa amenaza. Volteó a hablarle sorprendido, creyendo que había escuchado al demonio en persona.  
\- ¿Qué has dicho Alessandro? – Preguntó Alterado.  
El caballero de cáncer apretaba los puños y los dientes, completamente irritado, mientras que su voz se mantenía en un susurro mordido y contenido por la rabia.  
\- Mi nombre ya no es Alessandro… ahora mi nombre es Deathmask, la Máscara de la Muerte.

Las pupilas del suizo miraban de uno hacia otro lado incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.  
Aquel caballero estaba amenazándole de aquella manera tan directa… mirándole con demasiada fuerza… con aquella cosmoenergía tan agresiva y aquel nombre como un nuevo bautizo que significaba que…  
\- Tú eres el asesino… - Dijo Afrodita moviendo sus brazos aun renuentes a creerlo y a colocarse en posición de defensa. – Tú eres quien les ha arrancando el rostro a todos mis demás pretendientes…  
\- Y los he colgado en mi pared. – Agregó Deathmask sonriendo cínico ante un caballero aterrado ante su confesión. – Allí están colgados tus novios… novias… enamorados y enamoradas… seguidores conocidos y secretos… admiradores a escondidas… hombres y mujeres que te veían de más… o que tan si quiera expresasen su deseo de estar con alguien tan hermoso como tú… jóvenes… viejos… niños…  
\- ¡BASTA! – Exclamó Afrodita fúrico e histérico sacando una rosa de debajo de su armadura y elevando su cosmoenergía. - ¡Eres una lacra asquerosa Caballero!.. ¡No mereces vestir esa armadura!  
\- Jam… - Sonrió Deathmask – Lo mismo he pensado yo de alguien que juzga a los otros por su rostro…

¿De qué hablaba acaso este tipo?  
¡Es que dos acciones de este tipo ni siquiera tenían comparación!

\- ¿Cuál es tu último deseo caballero? – Preguntó Afrodita. - ¿El perdón?  
Deathmask siguió sonriendo.  
\- No… - respondió con serenidad. – Tu vida, Afrodita… tu vida…

Afrodita elevó s cosmoenergía. Deathmask se decidió por hacerlo mismo cuando…

\- ¡Señor caballero! ¡Señor! ¡Algo terrible ha pasado! – Ambos caballeros dorados observaron al recién llegado, era uno de los soldados del santuario. – Unos caballeros de bronce… se han revelado contra el santuario… y dicen venir a rescatar a la verdadera Athenea.  
El caballero de Piscis dejó de tomarle importancia.  
\- Déjalos que resuelvan… los caballeros dorados, tenemos cosas mas importantes que atender.  
\- ¡No vengo de parte mía! ¡Es el mismo patriarca quien mandó a proteger sus templos!  
\- ¿El patriarca? – Se preguntaron ambos caballeros sorprendidos ante el mandato.  
El soldado asintió antes de arrodillarse en una venia exagerada hacia ambos caballeros.

Ambos caballeros dorados entonces volvieron a mirarse las caras…  
Afrodita mirando al italiano con profundo odio, mientras este portaba una sonrisa enfermiza y cínica y le lanzaba un beso al aire…

En un instante las doce flamas del santuario se encendieron. Afrodita sabía lo que eso significaba. Debía devolverse a su casa…

\- Te quedan doce horas de vida, caballero. – Comentó el Pisciano sin saber que tanto a el como al otro les quedarían mucho menos que eso.  
\- Te esperaré impaciente… mi amor… - Dijo el caballero de cáncer.

Sin más que decir el pisciano le dio la espalda al asesino y ambos retomaron a cubrir la orden que se les había encomendado.

Fin.


End file.
